On The Verge of Tears
by irondragon488
Summary: Levy is on the verge of tears because of a rude customer and Gajeel comes to her rescue. This is a oneshot from a request I got on Tumblr from inksterlol. :)


_This one shot contains pure fluff! You have been warned. ;)_

 _Of course I made Gajeel a dork in this fic because HE IS a dork. :)_

 _This fic is rated T for language!_

 _Sorry for any errors there might be! I'm not feeling very well at the moment. :/_

 ** _xxxxx_**

Gajeel Redfox was having a typical day. His cousin Natsu was a complete idiot who always got on his nerves,they had just got done kicking each others ass. His cat Pantherlily was continuously meowing at him because he was out of food…wait that didn't happen everyday….

'Shit.' Gajeel said to himself.

He somehow managed to forget to buy cat food last night. His mind was pretty preoccupied by a certain blunette he had been crushing on for a while. Her name badge said Levy,and he was always asking for her help on purpose. There was something about her angelic smile that put the big and bad bodyguard to ease.

Gajeel worked nights at a bar where he threw drunk people out for being disruptive. People often pissed themselves just from looking at him. Everyday when he woke up,he headed to the supermarket to see her. Often times he tried cracking corny jokes,and she would laugh.

He needed to ask her out on a date. Maybe he would ask her today while he was getting his cat some food.

Gajeel picked up his keys and headed out the door to see his blue-headed angel.

'That sounded corny as hell.' He thought to himself,letting out a sigh.

Levy McGarden was having a great day at work,her boss had just given her a raise. Her employees kept telling her how amazing she was. She was also having a great hair day.

Smiling to herself,she started stocking the shelves with product.

"Miss Levy."

Levy turned around to see her boss Makarov.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to go operate the cash register on lane two."

Levy was a department manager,but most of the time the store manager Makarov moved her from the sales floor to the cash register. They were pretty short handed today,so she was having to fill in for her absent associates.

As a manager Levy was often dealing with all of the drama that went on in the front.

"Levy McGarden,you are needed to customer service." A feminine voice said over the intercom.

'I guess I can't catch a break today.'

_  
Gajeel walked into the store with his chest puffed out.

'Where in the hell is she?'

He was nervous as fuck right now,and she was no where to be found.

His heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest and slap somebody in the face.

'I gotta ask her to meet me at the club tonight.'

Gajeel went to the back of the store,so he could get cat food before Pantherlily starved to death.

Scouting the aisles,he didn't see any sign of her.

Gajeel saw a blond stocking items on a shelf,so he decided to take a deep breath and ask where Levy was.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Gajeel said trying not to sound nervous.

"How can I help you today?" The blond said smiling.

"I'm looking fer yer boss Levy. Do you know where she might be?"

"She's at the customer service desk right now dealing with returns."

"Thanks." Gajeel said gruffly as he walked away,puffing his chest out once again.

Levy was overwhelmed by all of the returns.

Just when Levy thought it couldn't get any worse,one of her associates came up to her in tears.

"Levy,that man over there is being really rude and wants to speak to a manager."

Levy pat her associate Lisanna on the shoulder and walked over to the enraged customer.

"Sir what seems to be the problem?" Levy asked in a calm manner.

"I bought this piece of shit toaster,you told me it was the best that you had! What are you,a dumb bitch?!"

"No sir. I didn't lie…..that is the best toaster we have." The petite manager felt her heart pounding.

"I suggest you go back to school. Maybe you will get a brain and a better education. I highly doubt any man would ever want to date you. I mean,look how fucking small and stupid you are!" The man yelled in Levy's face.

"I-I." Levy felt tears start to fall.

"I am contacting the-oof!" The customer was cut off abruptly.

Levy looked up to see the enraged customer being slammed against the wall.

"Who in the hell do you think ya are?!" Gajeel growled viciously at the man.

"I'm a pissed off customer,pal." The customer growled back.

"If I ever see ya talking to her like that again,I will bust yer fucking face on the cement. Ya got that?!" The tall bodyguard slammed the customer against the wall again.

The customer felt nothing except fear. This man was tall and muscular with scars all over his arm. Not to mention all of the piercings that he had on his face. Obviously he enjoyed pain.

"I suggest you let go of my shirt before I call the police." The customer said trying to pry Gajeel's hand off of his shirt.

Gajeel let go of the man's shirt and watched him.

"Leave!" He yelled at the customer.

The customer ran out the door as fast as possible.

Levy couldn't believe it,the customer that came in here everyday had just saved her. She had been crushing on him for quite a while,and he had just saved her from tears.

Gajeel walked over to Levy with concern showing on his face.

"Ya alright Shorty?" Gajeel put his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I." Levy wrapped both of her arms around his midsection to embrace him in a hug.

Gajeel smirked and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Thank you so much for getting rid of that guy." She said smiling up at him.

That beautiful smile always made his day.

"Ya wanna go out on a date tonight?" Gajeel asked still hugging her.

"That would be great." She said as she stood on her toes to give him a small kiss.

All of the employees were clapping.

"Maybe I should save ya more often."

Levy rubbed his jawline and smiled.

"I would like that."

"My name is Gajeel by the way."'

"I'm Levy."

"Well,Levy I gotta go or my cat is going to starve to death. Here's my phone number. I will see ya tonight."

Gajeel kissed her forehead and handed her his number. Then he left with a huge grin on his face.

Levy was swooning over her tall and handsome hero. The fact she actually had the nerve to kiss him made her shiver.

The young blunette touched her lips and smiled. Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
